


Perfect: Book One

by Nekokinzy



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokinzy/pseuds/Nekokinzy
Summary: Bardock is a junior in high school, who is strong, hard headed and shows very little emotion, rarely caring about anything. However, when a new girl shows up at school, his life is completely flipped. She's small, beautiful and very sweet. He instantly falls for her, but she's also a big hit with the other boys as well. Will Bardock be able to win this girl's heart? Warning: This story will contain sexual scenes, possible rape, violence and mature language. You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

~~Bardock’s POV~~  
I awoke to the sound of my alarm blasting in my ear. Groaning softly, I reached over and turned it off, making sure I didn’t break it. Once it was off, I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Today was the start of another year at school and honestly, I wasn’t looking forward to it. In my opinion, it was completely pointless. Hell I barely even like anyone at that school, except for my two friends Tora and Vegeta. Other than that, I don’t like anyone.   
I sighed to myself and slowly forced myself from the comfort of my bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of torn jeans and a simple shirt before I made my way to the bathroom, making sure not to wake up my parents. Once I was in the bathroom, I closed the door and turned on the hot water. While I waited for it to heat up, I got myself undressed and ran my fingers though my spikey black hair then moved to my fuzzy brown tail. I waited for about five minutes before I climbed into the shower and stood underneath the water, letting it soak my body. I groaned a bit and reached down to grab the shampoo. I squirted some into my hand and began to wash my hair gently. Once my hair was all soapy, I moved to my tail and lathered it up as well. I stood back under the water and rinsed all the shampoo out of my hair before repeating the process with conditioner and body wash. After I was done, I shut the water off and got out of the shower. I grabbed a fluffy white towel and quickly dried myself off. I got dressed and then grabbed a comb, running it through my hair and my tail until they both looked decent. Finally satisfied with my appearance, I made my way out of the bathroom and back to my bedroom so that I could get my boots on and grab my phone and backpack.   
Once I had everything, I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen where I was surprised to see my mother awake and cooking breakfast. I smiled softy and sat my bag down by the couch before I walked into the kitchen and hugged her from behind. She jumped slightly but smiled a bit when she saw it was me.   
“Morning Bardock. Are you ready for another year of school?” She asked gently as she turned back to her cooking.  
“Of course I’m not, mom.” I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, resting my head on my hand. My mother giggled a bit and glanced at me.  
“Maybe this year you’ll find someone special. You need a lady or a man in your life.” I blushed darkly when she said that and quickly looked down at the table. It’s true, I wasn’t a virgin or anything, but the people I have slept with were just quick flings and nothing more. There was no one at the school I found attractive enough to actually try and be in a relationship with.   
“Mom, I don’t need anyone right now. I’m still young and I’ve got my whole life ahead of me so why would I need anyone right now?” I asked casually.   
“Because I want grandchildren in the future, Bardock!” My mother exclaimed as she turned toward me, waving a metal spoon in the air.   
“Mom! I’m too young to be thinking about children!” I exclaimed just as my father walked into the room.   
“What’s this about children? Son, did you knock someone up? Or did someone knock you up and you just haven’t told us yet?” My father asked in a teasing way.  
“Ah! No! I’m not pregnant and no one else is pregnant either! No kids right now!” I replied as my face grew darker. Both of my parents just laughed before my father sat down beside me and my mom went back to cooking for a second time. I sighed softly and placed my head on the table. My parents could be so embarrassing, but I was relieved that I was their only child. However, now since I’m almost done with high school, they’ve started asking me about when I’m going to find a mate and have some kids so they can have grandchildren. I don’t want kids any time soon though. After school is done, I plan on living my life a little before I settle down and have a family of my own. I have every intention of giving my parents grandkids, just not right away.   
My mom finished cooking breakfast and sat all the food down on the table before she sat down with us. I smiled a bit and filled up my plate before I started digging in to her amazing cooking. My parents started eating as well and together we ate in silence, mostly because it was so early in the morning. After I finished eating, I stood up and put my plate in the sink before I made my way back to my parents. I hugged them both and told them goodbye before I ran to grab my bag and bolted out the door.   
Once I was outside, I sent my friend Tora a text message telling him to meet me by our lockers with Vegeta. I hadn’t seen the two of them for most of the summer so I was fairly eager to see them once again, but as far as anyone else goes, I could care less if I saw them. As I walked, I stuck my headphones in my ears and turned on some rock and roll music. I wasn’t entirely sure why I was walking since I did have a car at home, but at the same time, I didn’t really care. It was a nice day out, so why waist gas? It’s expensive anyways.   
It only took me about twenty minutes to get to school. When I arrived I glanced at the time and saw that it was only 7:20. School didn’t start for another hour, so I had plenty of time to catch up with my friends before the day started. I got to my locker and leaned against it, waiting for the other two to show up. I knew that Tora and Vegeta had a thing going on but neither of them would fully admit it since Vegeta was going to be the next King of the Saiyan race and all, but right now, he was just an arrogant little prince.   
About five minutes later, the two of them came walking over to me and to my surprise, they were holding hands. The sight of that made me smile. When they saw me, the rushed over to my side and quickly yanked me into a tight hug. I chuckled softly and returned their hugs before pulling away from them and giving them a grin.  
“So, did you two finally decide to become official?” I asked.  
“Yeah, we decided over the summer so now, I’m the proud boyfriend of our beloved Prince!” Tora replied with a big smile on his face. Vegeta scoffed and shook his head, but then grinned slightly.   
“My parents caught us making out with each other in my room. We all had a long conversation about that one, but we finally got them to agree to let us be together and now after school is over, we’ll be getting married.” Vegeta said softly, trying not to seem too excited but it was clear that he was.   
For the next hour, the three of us sat on the floor by our lockers and talked about what we did over the summer. I had gotten a summer job at a clothing store that didn’t pay much, but it was enough to keep me happy. I found out that Vegeta had gone on a summer trip to Italy with his family and Tora had done a lot of training until Vegeta had returned. Turns out that the day Vegeta and his family came back, was also the day that he and Tora became official. We laughed and talked about other random things until I glanced down at the time and then looked up at my friends.   
“It’s time to get to class. We don’t want to be late.” I said as I stood up. The other two stood up as well and together the three of us walked to our first class. I was happy to know that the two of them were finally together, but also kind of upset because that meant they’d be spending more time with each other and that I’d be the third wheel if we ever went out and did anything. That didn’t really matter though. Love was something that wasn’t for me. Not right now at least. It’d take a miracle to get me to fall in love with somebody from this damn school. Everyone was just plain stupid, except for the two I hung out with. When we got to class, Tora and Vegeta sat next to each other in front of me and I sat behind them by myself. I rested my head on my hand and sighed a bit as I watched the two of them in front of me. I felt something growing deep inside my stomach. Was I jealous of them? No…I couldn’t be… I had no reason to be…but at the same time…I think I was. I found myself beginning to wonder something I never thought I’d be thinking about this early in my life. Will I ever find the right one for me? I asked myself as I stared down at my desk, slowly staring off into space.


	2. The New Girl

The classroom slowly started to fill up with other students as the time for class to start slowly came closer. The seat next to me remained empty, but I didn’t entirely pay attention to it. Normally I sat by myself anyways so nothing was new there. Once the clock hit the five-minute mark, our teacher walked in and closed the door before going over and sitting at his desk. He began to shuffle through paper work while he waited for the last of the students to make their way into the class room. I went back to staring off into space again, thinking about why I was having such strange feelings of jealousy about Tora and Vegeta. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but something was telling me to be jealous of them and I wasn’t sure if I should listen to it or not.   
Our class was just about to start when the door suddenly cracked open and a small figure poked its head inside. Once the figure walked through the door, I noticed that it was a girl, one I had never seen before. I couldn’t help but stare at her. She was completely breathtaking. She was small, almost fragile looking. Her beautiful raven hair just barely reached her shoulders and was slightly spikey. Her eyes were gently and a lovely shade of black. Her body was beyond perfect. She was slim but I could also tell that she was in shape. To top it all off, she was wearing a light pink top, a black ruffled skirt, and a pair of combat boots that made her look even more stunning than she already was. I was so busy staring at her that I had forgotten that the only open seat was next to me. I only noticed when she started walking toward me. Her walk was amazing. She was so graceful. When she stopped in front of me, her beautiful voice rang through my ears.  
Is this seat taken?” She asked gently. I shook my head quickly, unable to find any words. She gave me an amazing smile and sat down next to me. Right then, I started to feel something. This new girl was perfect in every way. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone, but her…she’s different. My stomach instantly flipped when something soft brushed against my arm. I glanced over and saw that it was a tail. Her tail. It was a beautiful shade of brown and it looked insanely fluffy. I had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it because I knew that a tail was a weak point for someone like me or her. I quickly turned my head to the front of the class as the teacher started calling out our names for attendance. I found out that the girl beside me was named Gine. Damn it, she even had a beautiful name to go with how beautiful she was.   
I mentally slapped myself. I couldn’t believe I was thinking this about someone. It’s not like me at all, but something about her just draws me to her. I couldn’t focus throughout the entire class because I was too busy trying to figure out why I was having these sudden feelings about this new girl. Something inside of me was telling me to talk to her, get to know her and possibly make her mine if that’s what she’d want, but at the same time I was fighting with myself, trying to tell myself that I wasn’t ready for something like that…or was I?   
By the time class ended, we still had ten minutes of free time before we had to leave for our next class. I slumped back in my chair and wrote down the homework, even though I didn’t pay attention throughout the entire lecture. Good thing I was fairly smart and could probably figure the stuff out. I was shoving my stuff into my bag when I felt something touch my arm. I looked over my shoulder and blushed darkly. It was her.   
“Thank you for letting me sit next to you.” She said with a gentle smile. I couldn’t help but smile back at her. I sat myself back up and nodded a bit.  
“It’s no problem.” I replied softly. I mentally smacked myself again. Why the hell was I being quiet? I’m never quiet!   
“What was your name again?” She asked as she tilted her head. “I’m sorry, I’m terrible with names.”   
“It’s alright. My name is Bardock.” I replied with another smile. Hell I never smile this much! Something about her was just making me want to smile...and to be honest, I kind of liked it.   
“That’s a nice name. I like it a lot. My name is Gine.” She giggled softly and held out a hand to me. I hesitated for a minute but slowly took her hand. I was shocked at how tiny her hands were, but I shouldn’t be too surprised because she’s so tiny. What really got me was how soft her hand was. I could hold onto it forever but I knew I’d have to let go eventually. We shook hands and she pulled her hand away from mine. She was blushing lightly which made her even cuter. Agh! Three mental slaps for that one.   
“It’s nice to meet you Gine. That’s a really pretty name.” Once I said that, she blushed a bit more and quickly put her hand behind her head.  
“T-thank you.” She said softly. She then cleared her throat and glanced at me. “Could you show me around? I just moved here and could barely find this class before the bell rang.”  
“Oh sure. That won’t be a problem. Could I see your schedule?” I asked, trying not to sound creepy. She nodded a bit and pulled her schedule out of her notebook. She handed it to me and when I saw it, I was rather shocked. She had nearly every class with me except for her last one, but that class was fairly close to my last one so I’d get to spend all day with this adorable girl. Grr…I’m going to actually smack myself when I get home. I looked up at her and handed her schedule back to her.  
“You have almost every class with me so if you want, you can just follow me around. Your last class is really close to mine, so I can take you there when the time comes.” I said calmly and she let out a small squeal. Damn it! Why is this girl so fucking cute!?  
“Oh really? That’s awesome! I’m glad I’ll know someone in most of my classes.” She smiled and the two of us stood up together as the bell rang. We walked out of the room together and I noticed that she just barely reached my chest. She was probably only about five feet tall to where I was six feet tall. We made our way to science together and I listened to her chat the whole way there. I learned that she had moved here from a small town that was about three hours away. She was a sophomore and she also told me that she could fight, which impressed me quite a bit. She didn’t look like the fighting type but I guess that’s what made it even better. I also learned that she was a dancer and a cheerleader at her old school. I asked her if she was going to try out for the cheerleading team here and she said yes, which was great for me since I played football.   
When we got into the science room, we sat next to each other again and continued to talk all the way until class started. Our teacher told us that we would need lab partners for the entire year and to my surprise, Gine chose me as her lab partner, which caused me to blush slightly, especially when some people looked over at the two of us in shock. I couldn’t help but smile to myself throughout the whole class. It was almost like fate had something in store for me. Gine and I were already becoming fast friends and that made me happy. She was easy to talk to after I had gotten to know her and I slowly felt that she was growing on me. Before I met her, I didn’t care about anything except for Tora and Vegeta, but now, this cute girl has made her way into my heart and now I wanted nothing more than to be around her. Her personality was very positive and she made everyone around her smile. I think there might be something starting between us, and I really hope there is. I think I’ve already fallen fort his girl and we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time. Maybe one day…hopefully soon…we can be more than just friends… I really feel like she’s the one for me and that makes me wonder how she feels about me. I know it’s early to tell, but I hope she’ll end up liking me as more than a friend… I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.


	3. Lunch

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I decided to let Gine sit with me, Tora, and Vegeta, that way she wouldn’t be alone. After we got our food, I led her to the table my friends and I normally sit at. The two of us talked for a little while, waiting for Tora and Vegeta to show up. To be honest, they were probably making out in the halls somewhere. A little while later, they finally showed up at the table. When they saw Gine, they gave me a curious look, but didn’t hesitate to sit down. I glanced at Vegeta’s face and couldn’t help but chuckle at how flustered it was. Clearly they really had been making out because his lips were even plump. When he heard me chuckling, he gave me a death glare and looked down at his food. Tora suddenly cleared his throat, earning my attention.   
“Bardock, isn’t this the new girl from our math class?” Tora asked as he glanced over at Gine.   
“Yeah, this is Gine.” I replied as I looked over at her with a smile. “This is Tora and Price Vegeta.” I say as I pointed to the other two.  
“It’s very nice to meet you two.” Gine smiled as she bowed her head slightly. Damn it she’s too cute.   
“It’s very nice to meet you too, Gine.” Vegeta said as he glanced up and smiled while he leaned against Tora.  
“I hope Bardock is being nice to you. He can be a real ass sometimes.” Tora said with a smirk.  
“I am not!” I exclaimed, causing Gine to giggle.  
“He’s been very nice to me. We have most of our classes together.” She said with a stunning smile.  
“That’s great. I’m glad he’s not being mean to you or anything. If he was, I’d set him straight.” Tora chuckled and I punched his arm.  
“I may be an ass, but I’d never be mean to a girl.” I grumbled softly. Tora and Vegeta exchanged looks and just laughed while they both shook their heads. Gine giggled a bit and scooted closer to me, causing me to blush slightly. If we were any closer, our legs would be touching. I wasn’t sure how to react because I had never been this close to a girl before. Normally, I’d quickly move away, but with her…I couldn’t. In fact, I actually wanted to stay close to her, get even closer to her, but at the same time I wanted to respect her personal space. Tora looked over at me and saw me blushing, which is something he’d never seen before. When I looked back at him, he gave me a wink and smirked slightly. I had to fight the urge to reach over the table and punch him, mostly because I didn’t want to scare Gine. I’d get him back during football practice once it started up again.   
For the remainder of lunch, the four of us talked to each other about how our classes were going. They were both rather shocked when they found out that Gine was going to be my lab partner in science class. Damn, these two really must think I’m a terrible guy or something. I mean, I get it from my dad. He’s an ass to everyone except my mom and me of course. That’s just the type of man he is and the type of man I’m turning out to be. If I had to choose one person to not be an ass too, I’d definitely be Gine. Her positive personality is enough to bring joy to my face. Fuck, if the guys heard me talking like this, they’d tell me I’d gone soft, which is the last thing I want from them.   
The bell rang and the four of us stood up. We threw our trash away and proceeded to walk down the hallway together. We all had our next class together, which was history. Once we got to class, we sat toward the back. Gine and I sat in front of Tora and Vegeta, mostly because she was so short and wouldn’t be able to see around them. This was the one class you want to get a good seat in because there’s a lot of notes and the teacher moves fairly fast. I glanced over at Gine, who was doodling on her notebook. I could tell that she was spaced out, which made her look adorable. For a while, it seemed like today was going to go by pretty smoothly until I saw a hand slam down on Gine’s desk, causing her to look up in shock and slight fear. Tora and Vegeta looked up as well before instantly jumping out of their desks, puffing their tails out. When I looked up, I growled loudly and stood up as well, my tail also puffing out. The person who had slammed their hand down on Gine’s desk was a rather tall male who Tora, Vegeta and I knew all too well. His black eyes were cold and full of hate. His shoulder length raven hair spiked out slightly, almost like Gine’s. His glare was fierce enough to send shivers down anyone’s spine, especially poor Gine’s. I felt her wrap herself around one of my arms and I could feel her trembling. Knowing she was this scared made my blood boil. I heard the other male chuckle darkly as he reached out and tried to touch Gine’s cheek, but I quickly slapped his hand away and pushed Gine’s fragile figure behind me. He turned his cold eyes on me and glared, but I glared right back at him.   
“I suggest you stay away from her if you know what’s good for you…Tarro…” I growled and the other male just smirked at me before he crossed his arms over his chest. This day just went from good to bad in a matter of seconds and honestly, I have a feeling that it’s just going to get worse from here on. All I know is that I have to protect Gine from this creep, no matter what the cost might be.


	4. Tarro

~~Gine’s POV~~  
I stood behind Bardock, holding the back of his shirt tightly. He and his two friends were defending me from some creep who I think tried to hit on me. From the moment I looked at him, I could tell that he was a no good and all I wanted to do was stay the heck away from him. I heard Bardock growl a bit and noticed that his tail had puffed out in anger. When I glanced back at the other two, I noticed the same thing with their tails and they had intense glares on their faces. I heard the other man chuckle a bit, causing me to look back toward him. He was smirking like an idiot and I could tell that he was looking past Bardock and staring at me. I shuddered slightly and held on to Bardock tighter.  
“Come on little lady. You don’t want to hang around these three idiots. They’re a no-good bunch. Instead you should hang out with me. I can even show you a really fun time if you know what I mean.” He said with a grin.   
“Don’t talk to her like that, Tarro. I’ll beat the living daylights out of you if you get anywhere near her.” Bardock snarled. Tarro just chuckled and shook his head.  
“Please Bardock. You can’t beat me no matter how much you try. I will take this little lady from you one day and you won’t see it coming.” Tarro said with a smirk as he turned away from all of us and walked back to his seat.   
I sighed with relief and sat back down at my desk, hugging my arms to my chest. Bardock and the others sat back down as well and I heard Bardock sigh, causing me to glance up at him. He was looking at me with a concerned facial expression before he reached over and placed a strong hand on my shoulder.   
“Don’t worry Gine. He won’t lay his filthy hands on you. Vegeta, Tora and I will make sure of that.” He said as he gave me a gentle smile. I smiled back and placed my hand over his, letting out a slight purr. It was nice to know that he and his friends would be there for me. It made me feel safer.   
“Thanks…you don’t know how much that means to me…” I said softly as I turned around in my desk, facing toward the front of the classroom.   
“Hey, we’re friends now, aren’t we? That’s what friends do. They look out for each other. Just stay around us and we’ll keep you safe. I promise.” Bardock said as he dropped his hand from my shoulder. I smiled to myself and pulled out my notebook just as the teacher walked into the room.   
At the start of class, the teacher announced that we were going to be having partners for the entire year. He sighed a bit before he also said that he was going to allow us to choose our partners and that we were to report to him before the end of class with our choice of our partner for the year. I heard Tora and Vegeta instantly pair up, which made sense because they were a couple. I looked over at Bardock and he looked back at me. We both smiled a bit before he leaned closer to me.  
“So, what do you say? Do you want to pair up?” Bardock asked with a gentle smile.   
“I’d love too.” I replied with a nod. Bardock’s smile grew wider and I couldn’t help but giggle. He had such a silly looking smile and it was something I really liked about him. I know we only just met today but I think I’m already starting to crush on him. He’s tall, handsome, funny, and his personality fits him perfectly.   
Before we all knew it, class seemed to suddenly end. We all gathered our things and each took turns telling the teacher who our partners were going to be for the year. He seemed rather surprised when he found out that I had chosen Bardock as my partner, but the two of us just shrugged it off with a laugh. We walked out of the room with Vegeta and Tora, making our way to our lockers. The three of them had lockers right by each other, but mine was further down. Bardock didn’t seem too keen on letting me go alone, but I assured him that I’d be fine. Bardock seemed like he still wanted to protest but I just stood on my toes and patted his forehead before I quickly turned and walked away.   
The day was finally almost over. We only had two more classes left and I couldn’t wait to get myself home and finally relax. I smiled a bit and finally got to my locker. Minus what had happened in my last class, I didn’t think anything else could turn this day into a terrible one. That is until a hand suddenly slammed down on the locker beside mine, causing me to scream slightly and drop my stuff. I turned toward the locker that was hit and found myself staring at someone’s chest. When I looked up, all the color drained from my face. I was staring at Tarro, that guy from my history class. He was smirking down at me and I instantly felt helpless. I knew there was no way I could handle this guy on my own and Bardock was pretty far away. I bit my lip and just turned back to my locker. I started to grab the book I was needing, but my arm suddenly got grabbed and forced me to turn back around. He had a bone crushing grip and I could already feel my arm starting to bruise.   
“Let go of me!” I screamed as I tried to free my arm.   
“Nah. You and I are going to have a little alone time since your so-called friends are nowhere near by.” He said with a cold smirk.   
“I don’t want any alone time with you! You’re such a creep! Now let me go!” I glared at him but it only caused him to laugh.  
“That’s cute. You’re trying to look intimidating but it only makes you look cuter.” He chuckled and jerked me closer to him. I screamed loudly, knowing that it probably wouldn’t do much good. Bardock and the others were probably already in class, so they wouldn’t be able to hear me. I struggled in Tarro’s grasp, but he kept an iron grip on my arm and now on my small waist as well.   
“Let me go! I told you, I have no interest in being near an asshole like you! You think you’re a big shot and you think everyone is just going to want to be with you, but that’s not the case at all! If you’re an asshole, then no one is going to want to be with someone like you! You’ll just be alone forever!” That last sentence earned me a hard smack across the face, causing me to scream out in pain. I growled a bit and held my cheek with my free hand.   
“You need to learn when to shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you. I don’t care how rare female Saiyans are. I will not let you disrespect me, you little bitch. That’s not how things go around here.” He growled as he pinned me hard against the lockers. The arm around my waist slowly started to make its way lower until it was on my ass. The feeling made me shudder lightly. I didn’t like being touched like this; at least, not by him. I growled again and moved my free hand from my cheek. I was probably going to regret this but I had to get free somehow. I’m not sure if this is going to do it or not, but I have to try. I glared hard before I pulled my small hand into a fist. I didn’t have much room to work with, but it was better than nothing. I took a breath and threw my fist up as hard as I could, slamming it right into Tarro’s face. He gasped loudly and ended up staggering backward a bit, releasing me from his hold. He stared at me in shock for a split second before he growled loudly and reached out to grab me again. I quickly moved out of the way and stepped back a bit. I knew I had pissed him off, but I had to take this chance to run. I quickly turned and took off down the hallway and he didn’t hesitate to follow me.   
I ran as fast as my legs would allow it. It’s been so long since if done any kind of hardcore running like this, but I didn’t have a choice. I had to find Bardock and the others before he caught up to me, but then I remembered, I still don’t know where everything is yet. That doesn’t make this any easier on me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Tarro was still following me and he was only getting closer. At this rate, I knew he would catch up with me. I didn’t even want to think about what would happen when he did catch me either. I was suddenly struck in the back of the head by something hard. The sudden blow caused me to scream loudly before I fell face first onto the floor. I felt dizzy from how hard I had gotten hit and when I tried to get back up, I was only pushed back to the ground by someone’s foot. I heard a familiar chuckle, one that I had heard only moments ago. I closed my eyes tightly and felt myself getting flipped onto my back. I only had one more option and hopefully, it would do some good. I took a deep breath and screamed as loud as I could.  
“BARDOCK!”


	5. Bardock's Threat

((Warning! There is violence in this chapter!))

~~Bardock’s POV~~  
At first, I thought I was just hearing things when the sudden scream of my name pierced my ears. I blinked quickly and looked at my friends, who were staring at me with wide eyes. They must have heard it too. I nearly shrugged it off, but the shrill cry came again and that’s when I quickly jumped up from my seat and took off out the door. That cry, it was her cry. She was in danger. Someone was hurting her. I’ll kill whoever is hurting her. My rage had begun to blind me. I was so pissed off about her being in danger that I was slowly losing my sense of reason. I began running faster as her cries grew louder. I could her begging for someone to help her. A cry of pain suddenly rang out and I knew that I was probably running out of time. Right when I rounded one of the corners, I stopped dead in my tracks. There on the ground was Gine and above her, that bastard from our class, Tarro. She was holding her cheek, almost as if she had gotten hit and I could see her shaking. The sight made me sick to my stomach. I was going to make that bastard pay for this, and he was going to be damn lucky if I let him live.   
A deep growl arose from my throat, earning Tarro’s attention. He gave me a dark smirk, almost as if he were beckoning me to come over to him. I felt myself starting to shake with rage. He suddenly lowered his face closer to her gorgeous neck and parted his lips only to show his sharp canines. At that moment, something inside me snapped and I couldn’t control myself any longer. I charged at them and quickly tackled Tarro off of Gine, sending the two of us rolling down the hallway. How dare he bare his canines at her! That bastard was going to try and mark her; I just fucking know he was! Well, not this time or any time in the future. I am going to protect her from this guy, no matter what the cost is!  
Once the two of us stopped rolling, I pinned Tarro to the ground and sat on top of him. I pulled my fist back and started smashing his face repeatedly with it. I heard him growl loudly and suddenly I was thrown off of him with a lot of force. I hit the ground hard and soon felt a sharp pain in my gut, almost as if I had been kicked. I coughed a bit and at the last second, saw his foot flying toward my face. Snarling slightly, I threw my hand up and caught his foot in an iron grasp. I sat myself up and yanked hard on his foot, causing him to crash back to the ground. I glared hard and pushed myself back to my feet. Before Tarro could even get up again, I pushed my foot to his chest and held him down with it while I leaned over and once again began to smash his face with both of my fists. I could feel the bones in his face breaking and his face was slowly getting covered in blood. I would have kept going but a hand suddenly came down on my shoulder and caught my attention. Quickly turning my head, I saw Vegeta standing there, giving me a stern look. I growled a bit, but removed my foot from Tarro’s chest and glared down at him while crossing my arms over my chest.   
“Listen here you sick bastard. If you ever and I mean ever some near her again, you’re going to get way more than a fucking beating.” I snarled loudly and Tarro stared at me with a hint of fear in his eyes, but he wasn’t done pissing me off yet.  
“P-please…O-one day, you aren’t going too…show up at school, and s-she’ll be…all alone…and when that day comes…I’ll make her mine…” He coughed and spit out some blood while he slowly sat himself up. I felt my sanity slipping again, but Vegeta’s firm grasp on my shoulder kept me from slipping all the way.   
“Let me put this in terms that you’ll understand. If she ever comes to me and tells me that you’ve done something to her, I swear to you, I will beat you senseless and I’ll cut your fucking dick off. You’ll never be able to have sex with anyone again, which will make you completely miserable. So if you don’t want to lose your manhood, I suggest you stay away from her.” I hissed and Tarro just blinked before he quickly got up off the ground and took off toward the nurse’s office.   
Once he was gone, I took in a deep breath before I turned back toward Gine. Tora was on the ground beside her, holding her fragile body in a sitting position. She had a large bruise on the side of her face and her clothes were torn slightly, but from what I could tell, there was no other damage done to her. I could tell that she was terrified, but who wouldn’t be; especially after what I had just done. I bit my lip and walked over to her trembling figure. I knelt down slowly and looked into her beautiful black eyes. I wouldn’t blame her if she was terrified of me now and never wanted to see me again. Yeah, it would break my heart, but I meant every word that I had said to Tarro and I wanted to make sure that she knew I wanted to protect her and not hurt her.   
“Gine…” I said gently, “I’m so sorry you saw that…and heard all of that as well. I heard you scream my name and I almost completely lost it when I saw him hovering over you…that’s why I went so crazy… I didn’t want him to hurt you and now I don’t blame you if you never want to see me again after all that, but I just want you to know that…I’m here for you and if he ever hurts you again you can come tell me and I promise that I’ll protect you from him…” I finished talking and stared down at my hands, hoping that she would say something back to me.   
It was silent for the longest time. I began losing hope quickly. I didn’t know how long we had all sat there in complete silence, but I decided that it would probably be best if I gave her some space. However, as I went to stand up, I felt something grab onto my wrist. When I looked to see who had ahold of it, I was rather surprised. She had ahold of it. I could feel her shaking while she held tightly to my wrist and honestly, I was a bit confused. I decided to kneel back down in front of her, and that’s when she surprised me even more. Only seconds after my knees hit the floor, she had thrown herself at me, locking her small arms around my muscular neck and burying her face into my shoulder. I hesitated for a minute before I very carefully wrapped my arms around her small body, placing her in a protective hold. I could tell that she was crying and I wanted nothing more than to comfort her, no matter how long it took.   
“Bardock…” She whispered softly.   
“What is it Gine?” I asked, making sure to keep my voice low. She sniffled slightly and tightened her grip on me before speaking again.   
“T-thank you…thank you so much for coming to save me… You have no idea how much that means to me. You and your two friends…you’re all so wonderful and I just…I can’t thank you enough!” She cried out. I blinked in surprise but gently started to rub her back, trying to soothe her.   
“Like I said, Gine…if you’re ever in trouble…just yell for us and we’ll come help you as fast as we can. After all, we’re your friends and we only want to help keep you safe.” I whispered softly and she suddenly started purring. I wanted to say way more than that. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I decided that it was way too early for that. I decided to wait until we had gotten to know each other a little better and to see if I was even the kind of guy she wanted to be more than just friends with. Until then, my promise to her and my threat to Tarro still stand strong. I swear, if he ever touched this beautiful girl again, I will be castrating him and he’ll be damn lucky if I decide to let him live to see another day.


End file.
